Bella's Nightmare
by ariyana.lenae
Summary: Bella is having nightmares, Edward is getting jealous, and WAIT! WHAT? Why is Edward jealous of Bella’s nightmares? And why is Bella saying JASPER’S name in her dreams? OHH so that’s why he’s jealous….wait what? post Eclipse beginning of BD E&BD SPOILER
1. Chapter 1

_**Bella is having nightmares, Edward is getting jealous, and WAIT! WHAT?!? Why is Edward jealous of Bella's nightmares? And why is Bella saying **__**JASPER'S**__** name in her dreams??? OHH so that's why he's jealous….wait what?  
**_post Eclipse beginning of BD E&BD SPOILERS!

EPOV

I was lying on her bed watching the love of my life sleep in my arms. I was listening to her mumbling some were coherent others not even close. After all this time and all the nights I've watched her sleep, I still find it fascinating.

"…don't leave me," she whispered. She pulled herself closer to me as if she was trying to keep me from leaving.

I felt my un-beating heart ache with her words. I knew I had hurt her and I regret every day I was away from her. As I watched her beautiful expressions as she slept I couldn't remember how I had managed to leave her. I'll never leave her again. I don't even think I could if I wanted to. She was my reason for existing, without her I am nothing.

She smiled in her sleep as if hearing my thoughts. I couldn't wait to be able to claim her as mine _all_ mine. She would be my wife, Isabella Cullen. I still cannot believe that in less than a week she will be officially mine.

6 days, 17 hours, 43 minutes.

I smiled to myself at the thought and Bella shifted in my arms.

"Jasper," Bella whispered.

My smile vanished as she said my brother's name. Anger washed through me, and for the millionth time I so desperately wanted to know what she was thinking and why she was dreaming of Jasper.

"I miss you,"

I stopped breathing and just stared at her and listened to her talk. The pain and betrayal flowed freely through my entire body.

"Don't leave me Jasper…Jasper…I need you…please. Jasper I-I…love you."

My entire body became frozen in place. I knew the shock was showing on my face. I couldn't control my feelings or my actions. I started to wake Bella up. I couldn't continue to let her dream about MY BROTHER!

"Bella, Bella wake up." I said as I gently shook her awake.

She opened her tear stained eyes and they were wide with surprise. I didn't know if it was because she was ashamed of being caught or still upset over Jasper. I'm not sure if I wanted to know.

Then she burst into tears, hiding her face in my shirt. I rubbed her back to calm her down so I could understand why she was crying like this.

"Oh Edward, we have to go to your house! I have to see Jasper! Please!"

I couldn't even think of something to say, I just picked her up and jumped out her window.

I ran into the house and everyone was already there. I couldn't help the growl that came from my chest as I saw Jasper sitting on the couch next to Alice.

_EDWARD! DO NOT GROWL AT JASPER!-ALICE  
Why are mad, anxious, sad, worried, and furious?-Jasper  
Edward, please Explain-Carlisle_

I sat Bella down on her feet and surprising us all she ran into Jasper's arms and hugged him with all her might. She cried in to his shoulder. Through her sobs said, "OH JASPER! I thought...I thought I lost…you."

Jasper was just as shocked as everyone else. He was sending calming waves to her. I knew the close proximity he had with her was bothering him so I took Bella by the hand and guided her to the loveseat. I pulled her onto my lap and continued to rub her back.

_Edward, it's completely innocent stop worrying and you will not hurt Jasper!-Alice_

It took quite awhile to get Bella calm enough to tell us what had cause her strange behavior. She finally stopped sobbing into my shirt and turned to face everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I turned in Edward's lap to face everyone. I glanced at Jasper still amazed he was sitting there with Alice. He smiled at me and sent me calm waves. I took one deep breathe to calm myself and clear my thoughts before I started.

"Okay, I had a dream well more like a nightmare about Jasper..."

_Bella's Dream:_

_We were all piled into Edward's Volvo driving down an old dirt road. We drove over a bridge and underneath there was a beautiful river that glistened in the sun. _

"_OH! LET'S GO SWIMMING!" Emmett's booming voice echoed in the car and hurt my ears. _

_Everyone groaned at his idea except Alice who was bouncing in her seat screaming giddily while Jasper sent her mountains and mountains of calmness. It didn't phase her. _

_Edward pulled the car over to a stop. He came over to me and helped me out of the car kissing me on the forehead. I smiled up at him and met his topaz eyes. _

"_OH COME ON, EDWARD!! IF YOU DON'T PICK HER UP AND START RUNNING RIGHT NOW I WILL CARRY HER MYSELF!" Alice yelled from the other side of the car with one hand on her hip the other in Jasper's hand. _

_Edward sent her a dirty look before he tossed me onto his back and took off running down the river after his siblings. _

_After only a few minutes we were far enough down the river that no one would see us or even know we were back here. Edward reached back and helped me off of his back. I looked around at the beautiful site. _

_We were in a meadow like beach woods surrounding us completely with a huge river right down the middle. Alice bounced over to me and Edward and grabbed my hand to lead me to Rosalie. _

_When she had me and Rosalie far enough away from the guys, she reached into her purse and pulled out two bikinis for us to wear. _

_I'm not sure how but when I looked back down Alice was wearing a yellow bikini with floral designs. Rosalie was wearing a blood red bikini that showed a lot of skin. And I was wearing a plain deep blue bikini that covered just enough but still looked fashionable. _

_The guys were already splashing each other in the river. I walked over to the edge with Alice and Rosalie. We all splashed and swam and just had lots of fun for a few hours. _

_Alice was about to dunk Rosalie when she froze and stared off in space. Jasper was at her side in an instant. I glanced at Edward for an answer but he had a hard expression on his face. _

"_Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper asked desperately. _

_Edward was calmed his face before Alice and responded, "There are more vampires coming." He looked at me as he continued, "It's going to start a fight."_

_I immediately felt déjà over the situation. All five vampires snapped their necks to the woods edge. Alice was standing next to me holding Jasper's hand, Edward was angled so he was in front of me, Emmett was beside Jasper, and Rosalie beside him. _

_Four vampires came out of the woods, three males and one Female. The male closest to us in the front had short brown hair and was the size and shape of Jasper. The male to his right, had shaggy blonde hair and was slightly taller than the first. The female to his left was the height of me but had short black hair layered at her shoulders. The last male had spiked dirty blonde hair and was about the size of Edward. _

_I knew they were talking because I could see the Cullen's lips moving and I would hear the occasional growl from Emmet and Edward or a hiss from Alice. Rosalie didn't make a sound, she kept a death stare with the female. Jasper was sending out calming and relaxing waves but they weren't affecting anyone. _

_I felt Edward tense beside me and I heard him growl. It was terrifying but soothing at the same time. After that everything went black._

_I opened my eyes and Edward was holding me. I looked up at him and saw his face was full of pain. "What happened?" _

"_Jasper died," was all he said. _

_I looked around the room I was in. It was a funeral home. All the Cullens were there, but no one said a word. Alice was sitting in the corner rocking back and forth. I felt so bad for her I wanted to comfort her. I felt the tears run down my face. I saw Edward looking at me, and I knew my tears were upsetting everyone. I ran out of the building. I couldn't take it. I ran as far as I could and then I tripped and fell into the grass. Edward was by my side. Rocking me as we both cried. _

_I started to scream out to Jasper, I knew he couldn't hear me and the only person who could was Edward. _

"_JASPER! I miss you. Don't leave me. We need you! I need you! Please, I love you. Jasper I love you!" _

"_Bella"_

_I looked up at Edward as he said my name but his face just made me cry more. He was so upset and I was too. He pulled me closer to him and I grabbed onto him. _

"_Bella, wake up."_

I looked around at my family. Jasper looked shocked. Alice looked like she had been tortured while she sat there in Jasper's arms sobbing without tears. Rosalie looked like she would be crying if she could. Esme was sobbing just like Alice holding Jasper's hand. Carlisle looked pain and he just sat there holding Esme. Edward pulled me closer to him but I didn't turn around. Emmett looked like a puppy that just got kicked, and once I was done telling them what happened he jumped up from his seat, making Rosalie fall to the floor, and ran to Jasper. He jumped onto his lap crushing Alice and hugged his brother tightly while he cried.

I immediately regretted telling them. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you,-"

I was cut off by Alice, "No, Bella don't feel bad. I knew what your story was, and I could have stopped you. But, I wanted you to tell us. I just couldn't' imagine not having Jasper in my life."

Rosalie got up and walked over to the couch were Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett were sitting and sat on the back of it rubbing Jasper's hair. I pulled Edward up with me and we went to sit on the couch too. Jasper was in the middle of everyone.

"I've never felt this loved by everyone," Jasper said as Alice kissed his cheek.

"OH! Carlisle, go get the camera and take a picture of this!" Esme said with a smile on her face again.

Carlisle got up from the couch easily, he was the only one that wasn't intertwined, and got the camera.

"Everyone, say irritable grizzly bear," he set the timer and ran to the couch.

"IRRITABLE GRIZZLY BEAR!!"

"You know, Bella, there's an old saying," Carlisle said as he smiled devilishly at me.

Edward groaned and covered his face in my hair. I was worried about what it is to make Edward so embarrassed, "What?"

Emmett smiled widely obviously realizing what he was talking about, "well, Bella, if you there's an old saying that is if you dream about a birth, there's a death, and if you dream about a death, there's a birth. And since you're the only one here that can give birth…" He smiled a shit-eating grin at me.

I felt my face burn bright red and everyone started laughing expect for me and Edward.

"That won't be happening!" Edward growled.

"You know, it doesn't have to be with you, Eddie, she could always decide to go for Newt-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because I threw a pillow at him and hit him in the face before I pushed him off the back of the couch.  
*OMPH!!*  
Everyone started laughing as Emmett started rubbing the back of his head saying, "Oww."

-AFTER BREAKING DAWN-

Nessie was staying with Jacob today and Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and I were all lounging in the living room. The boys were playing video games, Rosalie was reading a magazine, and Alice was showing me the plans for our vacation next week to Esme Island.

"Hey, Bella, do you remember that dream you had about Jasper?" Emmett asked me.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"The old saying was true." He smiled that same grin he did the day he told me.

I thought back to the old saying, yep I did give birth. We all started laughing about it.


End file.
